Recóndita Afinidad
by Libertad.BW
Summary: Ella una simple becada del colegio, Él un miembro más de la gran sociedad estudiantil...diferentes mundos, distinta posición. Después de un singular encuentro surge entre ellos una recóndita afinidad.


PRÓLOGO

La llegada de Syaoran Li al instituto Sanjoi al inicio del cuarto de año de preparatoria fue un gran acontecimiento, en poco tiempo se convirtió en el alumno más codiciado y popular del colegio. Había llegado de Hong Kong por los negocios de su familia, una gran empresa deportiva, que él tenía que administrar. Era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y el alumno más aventajado en matemáticas, todo un prodigio, sin embargo en el fondo era un chico frío y lleno de soledad. La mayor parte de su vida la había pasado en internados en el extranjero, hasta ahora que su madre había decidido que tenía la edad suficiente para ocuparse de una parte del negocio-contaba con dieciséis años-. Se había mudado a Japón para cumplir con el mandato de su madre.

Llevaba tres meses viviendo en Tomoeda junto con su inseparable mayordomo Wein en un departamento de la región. Cuando entró al instituto un gran sector femenino lo acorralo de preguntas, peticiones, citas, etc., etc. Algo que le molesto sobre manera ya que él lo único que deseaba era paz y tranquilidad, y hacer lo que por obligación le correspondía … no había llegado a Japón para hacer amistades y mucho menos para liarse con alguna chica, sin embargo parecía que ellas no pensaban igual, ya que no se cansaban de sus negativas. Después del primer mes, la mayoría de ellas se dio cuenta que sería inútil sacarle hasta el saludo, así que abdicaron y se limitaron a adorarlo… como si fuera un dios griego. Aunque había dos chicas que no desistían, eran las porristas del equipo de baloncesto, siempre lo abordaban en la práctica y en los pasillos entre clase y clase- le agradecía a todos los cielos que no tomaban ninguna clase juntos-. Sin embargo hubo un acontecimiento que le cambio la perspectiva que tenía sobre lo aburrido que sería su estancia en Japón.

-entrenador- oyó gritar a una jovencita desde las gradas

-Kinomoto- susurró con pesadez el aludido- otra vez tú

-por favor, entrenador- suplicó la castaña bajando las gradas de dos en dos

-es imposible, Kinomoto, y lo sabes- deslizo una de sus manos por la cara en seña de desesperación- la convención nunca lo permitiría- la jovencita ya había llegado a la cancha

-claro que lo haría, tiene que ayudarme… usted sabe que no hay competencias de atletismo en estos meses… perderé la beca, entrenador-

-Kinomoto, lo llevamos hablando desde el semestre pasado, desde que se te metió esa loca idea de querer entrar al equipo cuando sabes que es exclusivamente varonil-

-entrenador, eso es totalmente injusto. Porque usted sabe que hay equipos mixtos…-

-no es eso. Tú sabes que sólo lo haces para desafiarme, además puedes entrar a otro equipo, las de gimnasia siempre buscan integrantes- el equipo había interrumpido la practica para ver la discusión-

-¿las de gimnasia? Usted sabe que eso no es gimnasia, ese es un grupo de porristas con rutinas danzantes… además ese no es el punto, usted puede hacer que entre al equipo… me ha visto jugar-

-lo sé, Kinomoto. Eres buena, pero ya te dije me es imposible… ya va a empezar la temporada y no se admiten más jugadores a estas instancias del curso-

- podría hacerlo, lo admitió a él-señalando al ambarino- ¿por qué a mi no, que llevo más de seis meses pidiendo ingreso?

-es diferente… kinomoto… tú sabes-

-no, entrenador… eso sólo es… - se giro y camino hasta la salida del gimnasio- ya no me importa… renuncio al atletismo, que otro gane sus medallas- dio un portazo antes de salir

-Kinomoto- gritó el profesor sin embargo la castaña ya había salido del gimnasio- y ustedes que esperan para entrenar que les mande una invitación- viendo a los jugadores pendientes de la escena, en un dos por tres se lanzaban canastas y se corría por todo el frontón

Al salir del gimnasio no se hablaba más que de eso. Sakura Kinomoto había dejado al atletismo- era la mejor atleta de Sanjoi y de la región- debido a que se le había negado su entrada al equipo varonil de baloncesto … era una alumna becada en el Sanjoi desde su ingreso a la secundaria, al principio era sólo una más de las beneficiadas del programa de becas del instituto, sin embargo cuando empezó a ganar medallas se convirtió en la publicidad del instituto … muchas de las grandes empresas deportivas daban suculentas donaciones para que Sakura usara sus artículos y les hiciera propaganda.

-sakurita- exclamó una bonita joven de cabellos negro azabache y ojos color amatista- necesito que me ayudes con unas fotos- estaba parada junto a los casilleros mientras la castaña sacaba unos libros

-¿fotos?- se levantó extrañada sosteniendo sus libros en el pecho.

-si, necesito tomar unas fotos para el periódico escolar…- respondió la amatista con nerviosismo- necesito entrar a los vestidores de hombres- soltó en un susurro provocando que la castaña tirara todos sus libros al suelo

-¿qué? Tomoyo, tú estás loca. ¿Qué quieres hacer en el vestidor de hombres?- se levantó olvidando la cordura y el desorden - además eso ¿Qué tiene que ver con el periódico? Vas a publicar el efecto del desodorante en los atle….- se calló al contacto de las frías manos de la amatista sobre su boca

-calla, sakura. Es un secreto, no quiero que todo el colegio se entere- con todo el alboroto posible la arrastro hasta la primer puerta que encontró- es una misión secreta- soltó a la aludida mientras veía detrás de la ventana- pero necesito tu ayuda, sakurita- cuando agregaba los diminutivos a la conversación era porque algo iba mal o iría mal

-oh, no. Tomoyo. Ese uso exclusivo de diminutivos en el nombre es de mal agüero. Recuerdas la última vez que te ayude… acabe vestida de gato en una cantina de mala muerte… no, no, no. Es mi última palabra- se dirigió a la puerta con paso decidido

-juró que es la última vez que caigo en sus engaños manipuladores- prometió mientras entraba por la ventana que daba a los vestidores- ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?- se lamentó en silencio- A ver… entre más rápido termine más pronto me iré- sacó entre sus bolsillos una mini cámara y comenzó a tomar fotos a todo el lugar

Ya había terminado con los vestidores, había fotografiado todos los casilleros, ahora se dirigía hacia las regaderas. Tomoyo la convenció mencionando la importancia de su incursión ilegal a los baños de hombres; la publicación del día siguiente trataría sobre la discriminación femenil, empezando por la posesión de los peores vestidores de la instalación y terminando con la negativa a admitir a una fémina en un equipo masculino. Con esa última mención hizo que la castaña aceptara el trabajito y prometiera llevar en fotografías cada rincón del santuario varonil. Así se dispuso a incursionar en las duchas, sin embargo un ruido de agua cayendo la hizo detenerse.

-se suponía que no había nadie- susurró con la triste intención de que su evocación se hiciera realidad. Oyó el rechinido de la llave cerrándose y se maldijo. Divisó en busca de algún escondite posible, ya que unos pasos se dirigían en dirección suya y dudaba que vinieran solos. Sí la descubrían ahí dudaba que saliera bien librada del castigo- maldición, maldición- se metió en el primer casillero con todo el sigilo aceptable en una situación como esas. Escuchó el roce de las sandalias mojadas acercándose- ay dios- contuvo el aliento al ver por las rendijas de la cancilla una silueta. Estaba perdida, malditamente perdida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

bueno chicas éste es el prólogo espero que les guste ...

atte: noite


End file.
